happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Off My Rocket
Off my Rocket is a HTF Fanon episode. Starring *Sniffles Featuring *Ace *Josh *Lumpy *Giggles *Snappy *Gem and Ini Appearing *Platypus Aliens Plot At the park contestents for a model rocket building contest work on their rockets. Sniffles just finishes making a large metalalic rocket and steps back to admire his work, unaware of the hateful looks hes getting from Snappy who turns back to work on his rocket only to snap it in half with his claws much to his dismay. Next to him in a tent is Josh who finishes painting a beautiful rocket and goes to show it to Giggles who is watching from the crowd that has gathered. Among the crowd is Ace who spots all the rockets and becomes overjoyed at the sight, beleiving he can use them to fly so he runs off and into Josh's tent. This is spotted by Gem and Ini who think about telling Josh but decide not to and they go back to glueing the fins onto their rocket only to find their glue gone. Its then shown that Lumpy has stolen the glue and was using it on his rocket, unfortunalty he spilled glue everywhere and ended up glued to his rocket. Soon everyone is ready except for Josh and they carry their rockets to the starting line. Josh goes to get his rocket only to find it missing so he runs from his tent and yells for help. At this same time Ace runs off with the rockets in his hands and a smile on his face, unfortunaly Sniffles pulls out a remote and presses a button which activates all the rocket. Sniffles, Gem and Ini all cheer in joy as their rockets take off but Lumpy screams in horror as his launched into the air along with his rocket and Snappy screams as his rocket explodes. Ace also screams in terror as Josh's rocket takes off and flames come out the back, burning him badly and then ripping off his arms. Sniffles notices all of this and presses another button on the remote to stop the rockets but they only speed up and Lumpy is pulled into space by his rocket and crashes into the moon followed by Sniffles and Gem and Ini's rockets making the moon explode. By now everyone is freaking out as part of the moon rains down and crushes Giggles and multiple generics while Josh's stray rocket fly into the crown and kills several generics before hitting Josh himself and slicing him inhalf with a fin. The rocket the heads towards Sniffles, who ducks in time to aviod it but it then hits Gem and Ini and impales them on its tip. The rocket then smashes into Snappy but his hard body saves him from impalement but his is knocked over and lands face first into a puddle of glue and suffocates. Finnaly the rocket runs out of gas and comes to a stop by Sniffles feet and Sniffles lets out a sigh of relief only to then my crushed by his own rocket. Deaths #Ace is badly burned and his arms are ripped off. #Lumpy is killed when the moon explodes. #Giggles and multiple generics are crushed by chunks of the moon. #Multiple generics are hit by a rocket. #Josh is sliced in half by his rocket. #Gem and Ini are impaled on a rocket. #Snappy suffocates in glue. #Sniffles is crushed by his rocket. Category:Articles in need of images Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 30 Episodes